moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls
| language = English | release date = November 4, 2016 | runtime = 93 minutes | rating = | budget = $125 million | gross = $177.3 million | based on = Troll dolls by Thomas Dam | wikia = Trolls on DreamWorks Wiki}} Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film stars Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Russell Brand, Ron Funches, Kunal Nayyar and GloZell. Based on the Troll dolls by Thomas Dam, the film was released on November 4, 2016. Plot After the Bergens invade Troll Village, Poppy (Anna Kendrick), the happiest Troll ever born, and the overly-cautious, curmudgeonly Branch (Justin Timberlake) set off on a journey to rescue her friends. Their mission is full of adventure and mishaps, as this mismatched duo try to tolerate each other long enough to get the job done. Cast *Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *Zooey Deschanel as Bridget *Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2015 *GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2015 *Meg DeAngelis as Moxie *John Cleese as King Gristle *Christine Baranski as Chef *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle *Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy *Jeffrey Tamor as King Peppy Production On January 5, 2015 DreamWorks announced that multiple Grammy and Emmy award winner Justin Timberlake (voice of Branch) had signed on to executive produce the music for . Timberlake said of the project "I have always envisioned bringing the two worlds of film and music together for one epic event and couldn’t be more excited that they will collide in DreamWorks’ . This film is very special, the music is going to be very special and I can’t wait for everyone to experience it all."Justin Timberlake to Executive Produce Music for 'Trolls' Movie - Billboard - January 5, 2015 Critical Reception Trolls received generally positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a score of 76% based on 161 reviews with an average score of 6.28/10. Videos DreamWorks' TROLLS Official HD Trailer 1 2016 TROLLS Official Trailer 1 Images Trolls Anna Kendrick (Poppy).jpg Trolls Gwen Stefani (DJ Suki).jpg Trolls Icona Pop (Fashionistas).jpg Trolls James Corden (Biggie).jpg Trolls Justin Timberlake (Branch).jpg Trolls Kunal Nayyar (Guy Diamond).jpg Trolls Ron Funches (Cooper).jpg Trolls Russell Brand (Creek).jpg Trolls_Logo_001.jpg Trollsposter.jpg Trolls (film) Poster.png References Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:2016 animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Rated PG movies Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:DreamWorks films Category:Animated features released by 20th Century Fox Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films without Humans Category:Trolls Category:Musical films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Scandinavia Category:Films set in Norway Category:Films about trolls